Nick Brick
Nick Brick is the chief police officer of LEGO Island Police Department. Brick joined the force when it began in the 1970s and has protected LEGO Island ever since. He is a very good detective for he is able to remember everything. However, his "nose" is blocked so he can't smell anything. He is slightly stern, but is a nice guy all around. He has a sister, Laura Brick, a fellow police officer. History Early Life Not much is known about Nick Brick in his early life. He probably spent his younger life with his little sister Laura Brick a lot. Nick became known for his excellent memory and his excellent motorcycle skills. But he has a downfall. Nick's "nose" is blocked up, so he can't smell anything. LEGO Island Police Department Formed In the 1970s, Nick and Laura joined the LEGO Island Police Department, or the LIPD, with Captain C.D. Rom. Rom became the chief while Nick became a detective and street patroller on his motorcycle. His excellent memory helped him solve any crimes. Nick became a hero across the island. When the Brickster returned in 1984, he probably helped defeat him along with Bologna Roni. Nick threw the Brickster in jail when Bologna defeated him. Both Bologna and Nick earned a LEGO Island Heroism Award for their services, although Nick might of earned it for other duties. Lego Island 1 ''"Situation Red! Situation Beyond Red, whatever color that is!"- ''Nick Brick In 1997, when Pepper Roni, Bologna Roni's son, accidently let the Brickster loose, Nick and Laura were at the scene quickly. After calling in the Infomaniac, Nick remembered the Brickster went to the Residential Area in 1984 and he had headed there currently. Then he made the decision to have Pepper help them. He and Laura raced to the Residential Area after a plan was made and met Pepper there. They found the Brickster there, ready to destroy the island with the Power Brick. When the Brickster dropped a LEGO piece, Nick took it to the Police Station for investigation and evidence. Immediently after Pepper sent the Brickster into island, Nick and Laura found him and told him the pieces the Brickster dropped were from the helicopter he stole. Then Nick said there were four more pieces to find and told Pepper to search and cover the island, "Like studs on a brick". Then he returned to the Police Station with Laura. Finally, after Pepper found the pieces and rebuilt the helicopter, the Infomaniac informed Pepper of the plan. Nick told Pepper to fire doughnuts at him and Laura to speed them up. Pepper obliged. He fired doughnuts from the Turbo Chucker on the helicopter at Nick and Laura to speed them up to catch the Brickster. They were sucessful. He, Pepper, and Laura caught the Brickster and returned him to jail. The Brickster's Revenge In 2001, Pepper was awarded a house for his deeds against the Brickster. Nick Brick was one of the citizens who supplied bricks for Pepper's house. But Pepper freed the Brickster again later and he destroyed the island with a new device, the Constructopedia. Nick was stricken by the loss of his Police Station. He told Pepper he would've helped him, but his detective kit was in the Police Station. Nick Brick was followed by a BricksterBot Squad Leader with a blue head, but Pepper defeated it. Nick remained on the island as Pepper left for Castle Island. When Pepper returned, Pepper found two more pages of the Constructopedia and rebuilt the Police Station. Pepper visited the station for a meeting with Nick. Nick deputized Pepper to use the Police helicopter and allowed him to customize it to any vehicle. Then he informed Pepper of his mission of a page at the Oasis of Adventure Island and sent him off. Nick Brick wasn't seen again until Pepper finished his Space Training and headed to OGEL Island. Pepper saved the island after capturing the Brickster. Bricks Head: Neck: Shirt: Pants: Acsessories: Appearences The Brickster's Revenge In 2001, Pepper was awarded a house for his deeds against the Brickster. Nick Brick was one of the citizens who supplied bricks for Pepper's house. But Pepper freed the Brickster again later and he destroyed the island with a new device, the Constructopedia. Nick was stricken by the loss of his Police Station. He told Pepper he would've helped him, but his detective kit was in the Police Station. Nick Brick was followed by a BricksterBot Squad Leader with a blue head, but Pepper defeated it. Nick remained on the island as Pepper left for Castle Island. When Pepper returned, Pepper found two more pages of the Constructopedia and rebuilt the Police Station. Pepper visited the station for a meeting with Nick. Nick deputized Pepper to use the Police helicopter and allowed him to customize it to any vehicle. Then he informed Pepper of his mission of a page at the Oasis of Adventure Island and sent him off. Nick Brick wasn't seen again until Pepper finished his Space Training and headed to OGEL Island. Pepper saved the island after capturing the Brickster. Trivia